


captain americana and the heartbreak prince

by desitonystark



Series: commissions [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Mutual Pining, Past Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, Peggy Carter in and as their kindergarten teacher, Pining, Pre-Slash, Punk Tony Stark, Punk! Tony Stark, QB! Steve Rogers, Quarterback Steve Rogers, based on taylor swift's song: miss americana and the heartbreak prince, slight Ty/Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: Steve Rogers has known Tony Stark for 10 years, 4 months and 11 daysHe's been in love with him for the exact same time//or: another highschool au with punk!tony and QB!steve
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829941
Comments: 9
Kudos: 356





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imposterhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/gifts), [ohjustpeachy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [mister americana and the heartbreak prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575958) by [imposterhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman). 

Steve Rogers has known Tony Stark for 10 years, 4 months and 11 days.  
  
He's been in love with him for the exact same time.

/  
  
They meet in Ms Carter's homeroom, Steve a wispy little thing that could be blown over by a strong breath and Tony's entire face obscured with unruly curls and thick frames.  
  
Its a stark contrast to what they look like now: Steve standing at 6'4 and muscles in places you wouldn't know could get muscular, and Tony with metal pierced through his tongue and kohl colouring his eyes.  
  
But sometimes, Steve looks over at him and sees the ghost of curls behind his gelled hair, and Tony catches the paper thin lips that never changed; pulled into a smile.  
They meet because Steve's da left for war and never came back, and Tony's father wrapped himself around a tree. Ms Carter thinks that they'll get on.  
  
She's wrong.  
  
Tony smashes crayons against the back of Steve's head; and Steve calls him "rich boy" in a voice way too harsh for a six year old boy; and Sarah and Maria are getting to know each other very well in the waiting room of the Principal's office.  
  
But then, Tiberius grabs at Tony's glasses and does his best impersonation of Tony's italian lilt- and Steve throws a book at him in response.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Tony asks quietly while they wait for Ms Carter, "you hate me”

"I don't hate you!" Steve says incensed, " 'sides only I get to pull your leg. Ty's a big meanie"

Tony giggles, pushing up his glasses to wipe away his tears, "yeah he is"

He looks at Steve with wide eyes, "you confuse me Steve Rogers"

Steve just beams back, "you confuse me too. But I like you anyway"

Tony's cheeks flush and his lips pull up ever so slightly, and Steve thinks of how his Ma said that Da made her heart race like it would fall out of her chest; and wonders if it felt anything like what he was feeling right now.  
  
Things are different now.  
  
Tiberius went from his bully to the guy that Tony meets behind the bleachers, and Steve stopped watching football on his tv screen and is now varsity- but he still throws a book at anyone who's rude to Tony.  
  
It's so bad that he's not allowed inside the library, but its okay, because Fury secretly loves Tony so Tony checks out enough books for both of them.  
  
/  
  
Steve has known Tony Stark for 10 years, 4 months and 12 days.  
  
He watches at Ty pulls his ear lobe with his teeth, hand ghosting around Tony's waist- thumb rubbing at the tiny patch of skin that's exposed; and wonders if it'll ever stop feeling like his heart's going to fall out of his chest.  
  
"You need to tell him Stevie," Bucky says but Steve doesn't respond because he's too busy watching the way Tony's piercing catches ever so slightly when he licks his lips.  
  
As if he feels Steve watching, Tony turns; eyebrows raised and lips pulled into a smile.

He pushes Ty off him with no unnecessary fanfare, and makes his way over to Steve's table. Around him, the football team goes silent the closer he gets.

"Steve," Tony says, arms wrapping around his neck as Tony leans down, "Buck; other respective meatheads"

Steve's hands go around his waist immediately closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Tony's weight against him.

"Did you need me for something?" Tony bends down so he's eye level with Steve, and it never fails to blow him away- just how much Tony cares.

He shakes his head dumbly, and instantly regrets it because it means that Tony moves out of his grasp and stands tall.

"Well then," Tony says, "I have a piece of meat to meet behind the bleachers". He tips a fake hat at Steve, and Steve thinks if he was any closer- he could count Tony's lashes, "I shall see you later Rogers"  
  
Tony walks away and the table breathes a sigh of relief. All but for Bucky that is, who reaches below the table and squeezes his hand in support.  
  
"I'll never understand why you're stuck on him," Clint says around a fry, "he's not like us"  
  
"You don't know him like I do," Steve says, as he does every single time this comes up- and the team raises their eyebrows but wisely doesn't say anything.  
  
The last time they did, Steve quit the team and they had the worst season in the history of the school. He refused to rejoin until the team individually and personally apologised to Tony.  
  
It was a really amusing sight, Tony's legs kicked up on a desk and painting his nails black while the team stood around him and lied through their teeth about how sorry they were, but Tony laughed until he cried about it later- leaning against Steve's chest for support so it was enough for him.  
  
"I can't believe you got every single one to apologize to me," Tony had said, chuckles shuddering through him, "you know I don't care what they think of me right?"  
  
Steve hummed back, "I know. But I do."

Tony had shifted then, moving so he could cup Steve's face, "I don't deserve you Rogers," he murmured and it took all the strength Steve had to not lean in and kiss him then.

"You deserve so much better than me," Steve said instead and something unrecognisable crossed Tony's eyes. But it went away just as quickly- and they got ice cream after and it was never mentioned again.  
  
/

Steve has known Tony Stark for 10 years, 5 months and 4 days.

In all that time, Steve has never been good at math. Science, he could vaguely wrap his head around, english he held his own and he excelled at history; but math escaped him. 

“It’s when they started adding the damn alphabet into the subject,” he moans to Tony from where his head is buried between his arms, who pats his head commiseratively, “why did they need to add letters to maths?? I thought it was supposed to be numbers!!”

“Hey,” Tony says softly, and Steve looks up to see him smiling, “chin up Rogers. You’ve got me”

Tony flips open their textbook, covering his face to the dust that’s disturbed by the action- and he misses the way Steve looks at him; thinking to himself vividly and deeply _no i don’t. not really._

/

Steve has known Tony Stark for 10 years, 6 months and 12 days,

and for the first time, he thinks he has a chance.

Rhodey had come up to him after practise, subtly nodding at Tony who was at the far end of the field with a cigarette between his lips and said “you should ask him”

“Ask him what?” Steve replied dumbly, and Rhodey levelled him with a look that made me quake in his boots.

“To prom. You should ask him to prom, he’ll say yes”

“I thought that was your guys’ thing?” Steve asked, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously, “to show up to prom together”

“It is,” Rhodey agreed, “but Tony opted out this year so that I could go with Carol, so I thought I’d return the favour. Ask him to prom Rogers, he’ll piss himself with excitement”

Steve isn’t hoping that Tony will piss himself, but he is hoping that he’ll be slightly excited.

Which is why Steve is standing out his front door, one hand clasped around a bouquet of sunflowers (because they’re his favourite) and the other shaking as he raises it to ring the bell.

Tony opens the door, and Steve’s gotten so used to seeing him in his customary leather that its almost jarring to see him in an oversized white tshirt and hello kitty pyjama bottoms.

“Steve,” Tony says, oblivious to his freakout, “what are you doing here?” 

“Prom!” Steve blurts out, before internally biting down on his tongue, “I’m here to ask you to prom”

He thrusts the sunflowers into Tony’s arms, “these are for you. I had this whole speech about how I’ve loved you ever since primary, and how -”

He cuts off by Tony surging up and pressing their lips together, and his brain short-circuits for a second; before he wraps his arms around Tony’s waist and pulls him impossibly closer- trying to convey everything he could never say.

“The answer is yes by the way,” Tony murmers, “and I’ve loved you forever too”

He tugs on Steve’s hair and pulls him back in for another kiss, running his tongue piercing against the roof of Steve’s mouth, and chuckling when Steve’s knees buckle under him.

“Good,” Steve whispers back, “I was a bit worried, what with you kissing me instead of giving me a proper answer”

Tony pulls back to glare at him, but there’s a faint blush colouring his face- so Steve leans back in and kisses his protests quiet.

/

Steve Rogers has known Tony Stark for 10 years, 6 months and 13 days.  
  
He's been in love with him for the exact same time.

but if it led to this, to him and Tony on his bed- Tony’s head nestled on his chest and their fingers intertwined- Steve would do it over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also inspired by [this art](https://tunastorks.tumblr.com/post/187266760778/its-you-and-me-theres-nothing-like-this-miss) by [@tunastorks](https://tunastorks.tumblr.com/) on tumblr
> 
> //
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/188911564587/captain-americana-and-the-heartbreak-prince)   
[my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #27: Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a small continuation of the AU, written as a prompt fill. set sometime after the first chapter, general warning for underage drinking. this does get a bit nsfk, but no more than a heavy make-out scene and some petting.

Between his job at his mother’s diner, maintaining his 4.0 GPA and his responsibilities as Captain of the football team, Steve didn’t have a lot of time to himself. That was probably why Tony had dragged him to Ty’s party after the last season of the game, thrust a red cup full of something that Steve was scared to identify and told him uncertain terms that he was expected to “let loose” tonight.

That had been over an hour ago, and now Steve’s riding the pleasant buzz from his drink, trying unsuccessfully to locate his boyfriend through the throng of sweaty teenagers who’re recreating a clothed orgy. He’s been distracted from his mission a grand total of three times now, the first time because Bucky needed a team-mate for beer pong (that he’s proud to say they won), the second time because Natasha needled him into doing a round of shots, and the third because Sharon needed someone to help hold her hair back while she emptied out her stomach’s contents into Ty’s otherwise pristine toilet. 

But he’d done the decent thing: scrummaged through the fridge till he found a slice of bread and given it to Sharon along with a glass of water; and now nothing can deter him from his mission. 

He’s pushing through the crowds when he gets pushed to the side, and trips; the couch breaking his fall. He’s still catching his bearings, when - as if summoned by his loud thoughts - Tony appears, generally sour face lit up with a soft smile when he sees Steve on the couch.

“Hey handsome,” Tony says, slipping onto Steve’s lap, “wondered when you’d run off too”

Steve’s hands move automatically to Tony’s hips, because now that he’s got Tony he’s never letting him go.

He tells Tony as much, preening when Tony laughs, teeth catching on his bottom laugh when he tries hold it in.

“No,” Steve says with a pout, lifting up one of his hands to thumb his lip loose, “I like it when you laugh”

Tony arches a single eyebrow, “Do you now?”

“Yep,” Steve says, stretching out the last syllable, “like everything about you”

Tony opens his mouth to say something, but Steve never gets to hear it because Tony changes his mind, and instead leans over and presses their lips together.

He responds instantly, hands tightening around Tony’s hips hard enough to bruise as he leans up and in, pulling Tony closer until their chests are touching.

Steve feels the cool metal of Tony’s piercing pressing against his lips and opens them instantly, groaning softly when Tony licks into his mouth and runs the ball against his tongue.

Tony’s hands move up from his shoulders and bury themselves inside his hair, grabbing and tilting and pulling into Steve is completely pliant under him.

Steve can’t control the soft whine that he lets out when they finally break for air, chasing after his lips until Tony’s hands press against his forehead and still him.

He opens his eyes to find Tony looking at him with some indescribable emotion, and involuntarily, he blushes.

“You’re so pretty when you blush,” Tony murmers, pressing a feather light on his lips before bending down and worrying a mark into his neck, “one of these days I’m going to spread you out under me and see how far that blush goes”

His hips jut up at the image that conjures, and its only his hands on Tony’s hips that keep him from being displaced.

“You like the idea of that Rogers?” Tony asks with a smirk, nipping at his ear, “you like the idea of being under me?”

Steve wants to answer, but he can’t - the words are stuck in his throat, so instead he grabs Tony’s chin and pulls him back in for another kiss - trying to convey everything that he can’t say. 

Tony opens up for him beautifully, snaking one hand between them to cup Steve through his jeans.

“Yeah,” he murmers against his lips with a smile, “I think you do like that. I’m gonna have so much fun with you Rogers”

Steve kisses him quiet so that he doesn’t reveal just how much he likes the sound of that.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/618419835036139520/oh-adi-please-write-27-for-the-kissing-prompts%20rel=)   
[my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)   



End file.
